Caillou Kidnaps Princess Zelda and Gets Grounded
(DisneyNature Logo Plays) (DisneyNature Presents Caillou Kidnaps Princess Zelda and Gets Grounded) Narrator: Come on Kids! It's Story time! Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse Me! Kid 1: (Laughs) You Being Like Link. Narrator: I Was Being Like Link (Laughs)? Today's story is called "Caillou Kidnaps Princess Zelda and Gets Grounded." Caillou: Man, I Got Sent To My Room After We Went To The San Antonio Zoo, To Whataburger, and Then To See Monkey Kingdom At Cinemark, Now I'm Bored. What Should I Do Next? I Know! I Will Kidnap Princess Zelda! I've heard that she got kidnapped a couple of times! It must be my turn now! (In The Castle at Monster Island Princess Zelda Is Sleeping) (Caillou Sneaks Without Making Noise and Kidnaps Princess Zelda) Princess Zelda: (roars) Help! I'm being kidnapped by a ugly bald kid. (At Caillou's House) Caillou: Yay! I Kidnapped Princess Zelda. Caillou's Dad: Caillou! Did I Hear You Kidnapped Princess Zelda? Caillou: Uh Oh, I Better Hide Her Before My Dad Kills Me! (Caillou hides Zelda under a blanket) Caillou's Dad: Did You Kidnap Princess Zelda? Caillou: No. (Caillou's Dad Removes The Blanket) Zelda: Take Me Back To My Castle At Once! Caillou's Dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou! How Dare You Kidnap Princess Zelda? That's It! You're Grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded For Serenity. Caillou's Dad: And For This I Will Take Her Home At The Monster Island. (Back At The Monster Island) Caillou's Dad: Okay Zelda, Your Home. Zelda: Thank You, Now I Will Call My Monster Friends. Zelda's Monster Friends: Okay We Will Set Security Cameras and Searchlights. (Back At Caillou's House) Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! You Took Princess Zelda Away From Me! Why? Caillou's Dad: Because only Ganondorf can kidnap Princess Zelda. Do You Know What Punishment You Get For Kidnapping Princess Zelda? Caillou: Getting The Cheese Touch? Caillou's Dad: That's Right Caillou, Let's Go To Greg Heffley's school. (At Greg Heffley's School) Greg: Hey Caillou You Better Touch That Cheese. (Caillou Touches The Cheese) Caillou: Oh My Gosh, Now I Need To Wash My Hands! Greg: Now, You Are Stuck With The Cheese Touch Forever! Alex: Caillou Went To Sudan and Took The Cheese Touch With Him. Horton: Wow Kidnapping Princess Zelda Is A Stupid Thing To Do. Blu: Caillou Got A Sever Punishment. Rango: Now No Troublemaker Shall Ever Kidnap Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda: I Hope Nobody Kidnaps Me Again. Narrator: And So, Princess Zelda Was Safe and Sound In The Monster Island And Has Her Freedom Again From Being Kidnapped By Caillou Once And For All, The End. Cast Caillou/Greg:David/Evil Genius/Zack Boris:Eric Zelda:Princess Narrator:Jennifer Kid 1: Young Guy Category:Grounded Videos Category:Caillou Gets Grounded